Her Father's Daughter
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: There was another in the basement of the church when Sookie and Hugo we brought down. Can Death's daughter change Godric's mind about his true death? Or will he meet the sun regardless. MARY SUE ALERT Godric/oc AU
1. Chapter 1

Alright, guys. Here's the thing with this story I'm gonna post right now. The Original Character in this story, Tessa de Muerte, she IS a Mary-Sue. Anyone who has a problem with that can easily turn back to the previous page. All you gotta do is click the arrow. You don't have to review to tell me how shitty the story is because I just don't care. If you feel the need to be an asshole and leave reviews that are cruel, then be my guest, you'll be ignored, or possibly laughed at. Constructive criticicism is welcome, however. If you wanna read the story, go ahead, but this is your only warning; TESSA'S A MARY SUE.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the middle of the third week when they brought her into the basement. She was silent, but she had obviously put up a mighty fight, judging by the bruises scattered across her pale skin.

Gabe sneered at her, tugging her brown hair none too gently. The girl gave no reaction, her eyes fixated on the vampire in the cage.

"Brought you a pet, fanger." Steve grinned. "Enjoy the seed of Death. She'll soon find both her name and yours on that little list of hers."

At this, the girl snorted, crossing her ankles and shaking her hair out of her blue eyes. The vampire returned her stare.

"What? Did he say something funny?" Gabe kicked the girl in her side. Her piercing gaze didn't waver, yet everyone in the room heard the distinct cracking of ribs. "Huh?"

"It's not my name on that list."

The vampire closed his eyes. That girls voice was like heaven, if one such as himself could get close to heaven.

Steve Newlin rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, pulling the frustrated Gabe out after him.

"Don't cause trouble, brat!"

The girl, again, snorted, and yanked on the silver cuffs surrounding her wrists. They had taken care to make it so the vampire couldn't free her.

"I couldn't if I wanted to."

The door at the top of the stairs slammed.

"Pshh." The girl rolled her eyes and reached up to her hair, pulling out one of the Japanese chopsticks that were holding it in a bun. "You're Godric, right? My dad talks about you. 'Watch out for that one, Tessa, he tries to take my name' Blah, blah, blah. Ah!" The silver cuffs fell to the concrete floor.

"Yes, I am Godric." He watched as 'Tessa' walked over to his little cage and hung her wrists through it.

"Would you like me to let you out?"

"No, thank you. What is your name? You do not smell human." Godric took a deep breath. "At least...Not completely."

"I'm not human. Well...I am, since I'm in this realm, but it changes depending on Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. I...Guess." A thoughful look crossed the girls face. "Hmm. My name is Teresa de Muerte. But call me Tessa."

"Very well, Tessa." Godric looked her up and down, not in a sexual way, but in a 'I'm-making-sure-those-broken-ribs-won't-kill-you' kind of way. "Your ribs?"

"Already set and healed. It's a perk of my heritage." She glanced up at the stairs as screams were heard. "Oh great. More Pets, Steve?"

Gabe came into the room, grabbing Tessa rather violently by the arm, and shoved her into a different cage-like room with A blonde girl and a man with brown hair in his mid to late thirties.

"Shut up, Daughter Death!"

"Hey, now! I don't go around making fun of you, oh no!" Tessa walked over to the blonde girl and helped her up off the ground. "I could just start calling you the pot bellied cronie of the wanna-be Buffy. But I don't. No, my daddy taught me better."

Gabe growled fiercely and Tessa rolled her eyes. Steve pointed at her, a silent order to shut the hell up. Tessa crossed her arms as they walked away. Then she faced the blonde girl again.

"Sookie Stackhouse?"

"How do you-You're Death's daughter?"

"I prefer Tessa, but yes. Welcome to the Newlin Crazy-House...I mean church."

"It's nice to meet you. Godric, can you hear me? GODRIC!"

"Easy, Miss Sookie. He's in the next room over. He can hear you, you just can't hear him."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. Just fine."

"I've heard the awful things they're planning on doing to you."

"So have I!" Tessa grinned and slid down the wall that was between the two rooms and crossed her ankles, flicking lint off her short shorts before putting her hands in her hoodie pockets, the epitome of calm. "It's kinda funny, ain't it?"

"Tessa! How is that funny!" The man snapped.

"Easy there, Hugo."

"My-my name is on your list?" The man blanched.

"No. I just know things. It is Hugo, right?"

"Yeah."

"How's that claustrophobia coming along?"

"Horrible! You know the hotels where they tuck the sheets in all night?" Hugo took a deep breath, loosening his tie. "Just thinking about that makes me wanna scream."

"Jesus Christ, Vamire Exterminator? Silver and Stakes? Send them back to Hell?" Sookie looked throught the 'Children's games' on a shelf. "It's so sick teaching kids to hate like this."

"Sookie, Sookie, I don't have time for games, right now! I need to get out of here!"

"Hey, take a deep breath," Sookie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me Hugo."

The man turned his head in Tessa's direction.

"Everything's gonna be okay. We'll figure it out, okay?"

"Okay. Okay. Okay, I'm okay." Hugo sat on a bench, breathing deep.

"Good."

"Bill had to have sensed my fear..." Sookie stated.

"Your vampire, Miss Sookie?"

"Yes. He's gonna...come storming through this church any second."

"Hah. No, he won't._ Lorena är en ordvalet enorma proportioner._" (Lorena is a bitch on massive proportions.)

"What?"

"Nothing. You don't seem too happy about Bill coming to your rescue."

"Those fanatics are going to barbecue a Two thousand year old vampire and torture the daughter of the longest regining force besides life in front of an entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of?"

XxX

"Good morning!" Steve walked down the stairs with two water bottles in his hands. Tessa had pulled her hood up around her mousey brown curls, ignoring the irritating, ignorant, idiot of a preacher. "Refreshments? How did ya'll sleep."

"They're coming for us, you know." Were the first words out of Sookie's mouth.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought. I figured a pretty girl like you would have some vamps running off to her rescue. Actually, we were kind of hoping for it, weren't we Gabe."

"Yes, sir. Bring it on."

"We're ready for them. We been ready for a long time."

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Sookie snapped. Hugo was behind her, on his bench, guzling down water.

"I would know."

"Shut up, Cunt!" Gabe snapped at Tessa, who rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles. Then he turned to Sookie. "I don't respond well to threats."

"It's not a threat, it's a fact!"

"Awe, they've got you all twisted up, with their- their glamourin' and their empty promises and their evil blood." Steve sighed sympathetically.

"You're the ones who are twisted! You call yourselves Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you."

"Yeah!" Tessa grinned. "Believe me. I've met him! He's kinda a big softy hard-ass hybrid, if you can imagine that."

Sookie picked up on Steve's dark thoughts and looked at Tessa pleadingly. "Tessa please be quiet. Please."

"Well, alright, Miss Sookie. If that's what you want."

"Thank you."

"Miss Stackhouse, I know things got a little out of hand last night, and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster the vampire loving media makes me out to be."

Tessa forced her mouth to stay shut, the uncrossing and recrossing of her ankles being the only indication that she was annoyed.

"All I want is some answers and then I'll be more than happy to give you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way."

"What do you wanna know?" Hugo stood from his bench.

"Shut up!" Sookie hissed.

"Sookie, we need need to get out of there, just tell them what they wanna know. She's Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Ayers."

"Hugo no!"

"We were sent here by the vampires of Area 9 to find their Sheriff."

"Sookie Stackhouse? From Bon Temps?" The question from Steve Newlin stilled all movement from the two girls in the cage.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know where I'm form?" Sookie snapped. Tessa hopped up and stood by the girl's side.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's..." Steve swallowed hard. "Sister."

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Come on, Gabe." Steve sighed. He walked out of the basement and Tessa was filled with a sense that only told her 'Uh-oh'.

"Nice work."

"Look, we sat around all night waiting for her daddy and your boyfriend. One way or another, I'm getting us out of here." Hugo snapped.

"If you could do me a favor please, just shut the fuck up." Tessa looked at her watch. "Can't put a rush on Death."

After a few hours, Hugo started begging to be let out. Saying he had to go to the bathroom. Tessa was starting to crave Godric's calming presance, Sookie was wild with emotions, Tessa wasn't really paying attention. Until the emotions spiked to anger and fear.

"It's you." She whispered. "You're the traitor."

"You know what, Sookie, I used to be just like you." Hugo sat down and watched Tessa stand and place herself in front of Sookie. "Thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. And the sex was...Amazing. And the best I've- Well, you know. I best you both know."

A noise from Godric's general vicinity was heard by only Tessa, and she chuckled.

"I guess you don't know how your life starts changing to suit them. Start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can't stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it you're somebody you don't even recognize."

"So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?" Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together. As equals. But they don't want us to be equals. She's just been using me, just like Bill has been using you."

"YOU don't know Bill."

"I know he and his friends are having you do their dirty work! Telepath's gotta be a real trophy for a vampire!"

"SHUT UP!"

"All they care about is their own kind. Okay? That's why I joined the Fellowship!"

"If you're so important to the Fellowship care so much about you, how come you're still in here?"

"Face it Hugo!" Sookie added. "You're nothing but a fangbanging traitor to them!"

"Gabe? She know's everything, you can let me out now!" Hugo called towards the door. "Hey, anybody. Come on, LET ME OUT!"

"So important, huh?" Tessa mocked, crossing her arms.

Gabe came in about an hour later.

"Gabe!" Hugo jumped up. "Okay, listen, she knows everything. It wouldn't have happened if you kept me away from the fucking mind reader. I hope the reverend knows that I'm gonna need protection now." Gabe stepped into the cage, all imposing and dark. Tessa instantly got a bad, bad feeling.

"Godric..." She called softly.

"You want protection, you fangbanging sack of shit?" Gabe punched Hugo and then kicked him while he was down. "How's this for protection, huh? Here's a little more protection for you!" He punched Hugo again.

"Godric!"

"Stop it!" Sookie screamed, jumping on Gabe's back. Gabe slammed Sookie into a wall and choked her with one hand, the other violently grabbing Tessa by her hair.

"You, Stackhouse, and your moron brother think you can make an idiot out of me! Is that what you think?"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Sookie demanded.

"Awe, what's the matter? Your own kind not good enough for you? Huh? How about if I show you what you were missing."

Sookie let loose a scream as a punch to Tessa's jaw sent the younger looking girl sprawling to the ground.

"No!" Sookie screamed loudly as Gabe straddled her.

"Yeah, show me how you scream for that big fat vampire cock." He leaned back enough to punch Tessa in the spine, in just the right weak spot, stopping her from getting up to help Sookie. Then he turned the screaming Sookie onto her stomach. "Oh, scream for me, Baby. I'll fuck you and then Daughter Death."

"GODRIC!" Was the only thing Tessa could bring herself to say. There was a woosh of air, and Gabe was pulled off of Sookie.

"Godric?" Sookie whispered, forgetting her appearance for a small second. Godric gave some semblance of a smirk through his usually blank look. The he turned to Gabe with obvious fury in his eyes. He pointed at the immobile Tessa, giving Gabe a shake.

"She is mine. You do not try to take what is mine. Whether I'm damned by your God or not."

"Not," Tessa croaked quietly, cursing her father for putting her only physical weakness in a place she couldn't easily protect.

"Godric...It's me!" Gabe gasped. Godric took one last look at Tessa and Sookie(Who had finally realized her state of near undress) before snapping the old man's neck. His features contorted from their usual calmness to anger as he did so. He droped Gabe in a heap on the floor.

"You should not have come." He said to Sookie, taking three steps to Tessa's side and running a hand over her back. She hissed quietly.

"I'm not yours." She groaned when he applied preassure to her shattered spine.

"Yet you still called for me in a time of need." He replied softly. "And I still came."

Crashing and screams were heard above them.

"Bill!" Sookie stood from the floor.

"Doubt it." Tessa breathed deeply. Damn, this hurt. Damn Gabe. She watched as a reaper, invisible to those human and once human, approach his spirit, and send him to hell. "Hehe. He deserved it."

"You're right, my Tessa, about it not being her vampire." He ran his hand over her back again. Then he closed hs eyes. "I'm here my child. Down here."

A blond vampire showed at the door, wide eyed and mystified.

"...Godric..." He knelt.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These-these savages...they-they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned." Godric sighed. He looked to the unconcious Hugo. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship- They set a trap for us." Sookie sighed. "They already had Tessa."

"Godric? _Vad är fel med dottern till döden_?" (What is the matter with the daugher of Death?)

"_Hennes ryggraden splittras_."(Her spine is shattered.) "She'll get up soon."

"When was the last time you fed?"

"I require little blood anymore." Godric stated, just before an alarm went off. "Save the human, Eric." Eric didn't move. "Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until-"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Eric, we have to go!" Sookie went to help up Tessa, who's spine was finally healing. It took longer than most injuries. Hence it being her weakness.

"Wait." Tessa stumbled into Godric, both vampires pressing gentle hands to steady her. "Promise me you'll make it out. Don't do anything stupid. Not one damn thing because if you do I'll just- I'll bring you back and chain you up with silver for the rest of your immortal life."

Eric growled. That was not an empty threat.

"I know. I'll make it out. Where are the four rings?"

"Steve keeps them on a chain around his neck. The chain is silver, so are the rings save for Uncle War's ring. His is gold."

"Alright." Godric turned back to Eric. "Spill no blood on the way out. Go."

Eric grabbed Tessa's hand and pulled her up the stairs, Setve Newlin's voice was filtering through the church, telling everyone to evacuate.

"I swear to God, that man has the most annoying voice I've ever heard!"

Eric hushed Tessa.

"I can have you out in seconds," He told the girls behind him.

"There are kids in there." Sookie denied.

"The humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"He is irrationally attached to you." Eric turned back to Sookie. "It clouds his judgement. He'd kill every person in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?"

"He's following Godric's orders. That's all." Tessa supplied.

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric snapped.

"You've got a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand." Eric responded after a short pause. He turned forward.

Ahead of them were three idiots of the sun. He went to move forward, droping Tessa's hand as he did so.

"Eric, no!" Sookie hissed. Eric leaned in close to her.

"Trust me."

Sookie closed her mouth and wrapped her small hands around Tessa's arm. Comfort, Tessa reasoned, and patted the human's hand lightly.

Eric walked up the the group of men.

"Hey all." His voice adapted a Southern drawl that was different from Sookie's and even Tessa's. "Steve sent me over to uh- man the exit. I think I can take it from here."

"By yourself?" The oldest in the group asked. The other two were only teenagers.

"Uh yep."

"You're big and all but there's a vampire on the loose."

"Oh." The charming smile on Eric's face fell.

"Where's your stake?" One of the boys asked.

"Oh, dang. I forgot...Maybe I can borrow yours if-if that's okay?"

The man slipped behind Eric. Tessa knew the vampire noticed but he didn't seem to be caring.

"No way. Get your own!"

The act dropped all together now. This obviously didn't bode well for the three idiots Newlin thought could protect him.

"I would very much like to borrow your stake."

"Okay. Yeah, I guess that's alrght." The boy smiled, under the complete control of Eric's glamour. Eric reached forward to get the stake, and the man behind Eric rose his own.

"ERIC!" Tessa warned, throwing her hand out. A powerful gust of wind flew out from her fingertips. It was only a fraction of what her father could produce, but it was enough to knock two of the three men off their feet and sent them running once they rose.

Eric grabbed the third one by the neck and almost killed him with his own stake.

"Eric, you don't have to kill him!" Sookie ran forward, dragging Tessa with her.

Eric glanced at the girls and dropped the stake, as well as the boy, uncerimoniously on the ground.

"Come on." He grabbed Tessa's hand again, heading for the door. He opened it, showing a whole new mob of those damn Warriors of the Sun or whatever.

"Wooden arrows. Some are soaked with Holy Water. The two sub-humans won't ever get out alive." The man on the floor muttered.

"Eric, through the sanctuary!" Sookie ordered. Tessa tugged on his arm to get him moving.

"Where is the exit?" He asked Sookie, who was jogging to keep up with the pace the vampire had set.

"Back that way."

"There are several exits, actually." Newlin's voice echoed with the acoustics of the sanctuary. "The closest one takes you straight to hell."

All the exits opened up, and hordes of humans with vampire and supposed Death killing weapons streamed through.

"Let us leave!" Sookie pleaded. "Save yourselves. No one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan! You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. Bring the girl!"

Men on either side of Sookie began to drag her forward. She shouted in protest.

"Not that one! The other one! Idiots."

Tessa sighed and rolled her eyes, walking up the steps on her own, leaving the men scrambling to catch up.

"What?"

"Hoist her up, men."

"Oh, we're pirates now, are we?" Tessa smirked. Eric growled quietly, as the men wrapped chains around her ankles, hanging her from the ceiling of the church with her fingers just barely brushing the floor. She was humoring them, but they didn't need to know that.


	4. Chapter 4

"We are prepared for the apocolypse." Steve Newlin announced to Sookie. Behind him, Tessa chuckled at his unfortunate choice of words. Let's see if he feels like that when the apocolypse actually got there.

"The vampire you were holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help!" Sookie was getting frustrated.

"I'm not concerned with Godric! Any vampire will do for our grand ceremony! And we've got one right here." He gestured to Eric. Whispers followed this announcement. Eric looked to Tessa, and then to Sookie.

"I'll be fine."

"_LÖGNARE_!"(LIAR) Tessa's shout startled both Newlin and glared pointedly at Tessa.

"Brothers and sisters." Newlin calmed himself once Eric had stepped forward. "There will be a Holy Bonfire at dawn." He laughed maniachly, vaguely reminding Tessa of War.

They quickly chained Eric to the alter. Tessa had to give him props. He hardly made a sound, just small hisses and quiet grunts she was positive only she could hear.

"You see?" Steve grinned, standing over Eric's prone body like the psycho he was. "Just like our Lord and Savior was betrayed with thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"What the fuck? Dude I'm omnipotent and I'M confused by you!" Steve just shoved Tessa in the side, swinging her on her chains.

"Yeah, that doesn't even make sense! How can you people listen to him!"

"I-" Eric hissed again, his weakness only for Tessa's ears. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom, and the girls'...as well."

"That's noble. But they're just as culpable as you are. One of them is the Spawn of Death-" Tessa scoffed at this. "And the other is a fangbanger. We should actually tie the Stackhouse up to you so you can meet the sun together!" Steve grinned as Eric growled, a combination of pain and fury. "I bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely."

"Steven Newlin?" The doors slammed open. Two men walked in, the one in a suit with a steel tipped cane being the one who spoke. One of the men instantly ran towards Sookie but was stopped when Newlin held a gun at her head. "You won't shoot her. But you have something of mine."

"What's that?"

"My daughter." Death looked Steve Newlin in the face. "I would like her back."

"NEWLIN!" A large glob of paint hit Newlin in the hand, making him drop the gun. Tessa chuckled. Sookie's vampire, Bill pushed the men holding the blond away, and he cradled her in his arms. The man who shot the paint ball got another shot in as two Newlin Followers restrained him. "LET THEM GO, FUCKWAD!"

"Fuckwad?" Tessa giggled. Sookie came up the stairs, taking the silver off Eric. He moved quickly, breaking Tessa's chains and setting her gently on the ground, before appearing before Newlin, wrapping his hand around the Reverend's neck and forcing him down onto the stone stepps. "Eric, do not kill him!"

"No, Kill him!" The shooter snapped. "KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER."

"Jason Stackhouse, I like you." Death chuckled.

"Dad, you aren't helping." Tessa stood, placing her hand on Eric's arm. "Godric would not like it if you kill him. _Du vill inte att gå emot hans order. Gör du?_" (You do not want to go against his orders. Do you?)

Eric gave her a confirming glance, but kept his hand where it was.

"Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die."

Tessa glanced around at Newlin's words. No one seemed particularly keen on dying.

Banging came from the large doors. Cries of fear issued from the crowd. The doors slammed open and vampire filed in. Bill took firmer hold of Sookie.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far." The main vampire, comically dressed as a cowboy, pointed. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first...Same way we did your father."

"Oh, God, No." Sookie burried her head against Bill's chest.

"MURDERER!"

Eric growled and applied pressure to Newlin's neck.

"Haha-"

"DAD IT AIN'T FUNNY!"

Death shrugged, pulling a burger out of his pocket and biting into it, a smirk still on his thin lips. He vanished the second his daughter rolled her eyes at him.

"Destroy them." Walker Texas Vampire ordered. "All of them." Eric stood to grab Tessa out of the way as the vampires all grabbed humans, ready to bite into them. Sookie was ordering Bill to stop them but he couldn't.

"ENOUGH!"

The order rung in the air, and Tessa's head snapped up to the choir balcony at the sound of Godric's voice.

"You came for me, I assume." When 'Walker' didn't respond-"Underling?"

"Grr..Yes sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave in peace, will you do the same?"

"I do not negotiate with sub-humans! Kill me!" Newlin placed himself at Tessa's feet. "Send me to heaven as I so rightfully deserve!"

"Reverend, there are two problems with that."

"Hmm?"

"It's not your time. And you've been denied access to the gates."

"W-what?"

"I told you. What you've been doing is wrong, and your God doesn't like it."

"But Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him...But I missed it." A tiny quirk of the eyebrow and a tilt of his head was the only change Godric's blank face had. He dissapeared, reappearing behind Newlin. He grabbed him by the back of his suit collar and pulled him up. Tessa put a calming hand on the sheriff's forearm, stroking the tattoo to ensure that there was no accidental killing of the idiot in the vampire's grasp.

"Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" Godric asked calmly. There was silence. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone." This time the order was absolute, as Godric's tone left no room to argue. 'Walker' rolled his eyes and shoved the boy in his arms away. "Go home. It's over now."

"Oh, thank God, Bill." Sookie sighed in relief as peole started to file out of the church. Tessa smiled at her new friend, before wrapping her arms around Godric's middle. Godric shoved Newlin down to the ground.

"I daresay my faith in human kind is stronger than yours. Come." Godric smiled softly at Tessa as he slipped out of her arms, kissing her forhead. "Stay with Ms. Stackhouse. I will see you later."

"Alright." Tessa slipped over to Sookie.

"Sir, after what these people have done to you..." 'Walker' blocked Godric's path.

"I said come, Stan."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eric asked, looking first at Tessa and then at Sookie.

"They're fine!" Bill snapped. He didn't know who Tessa was, but if Sookie liked her, that was good enough for him.

"Go with Godric, Eric."

Eric glared at Bill but still listened to Tessa, stalking out of the church with the other vampires.

"Sookie, Sookie!" Jason walked up and grabbed Sookie in a hug. "Sookie, I'm so sorry!"

"Jason, what are you doing here with these people?" Sookie snapped.

"I don't know! I'm sorry, but it's like this guy, he got into my brain and planted all his own babies in there!" Jason glared at Newlin.

"You know nothing. On the final day of reconing, we'll see who goes to heaven."

"I wonder if I wrote the words 'Dammed to hell' on a cinder block and chucked it at his head if he'd finally get that he's not going anywhere else." Tessa mused to herself.

"You know," Jason walked up to Newlin. "I reckon I've already been to heaven. It was inside your wife." He punched Newlin very hard in the face. Tessa burst out in laughter, snuffing it out with her hand.

Sookie's eyes widened and Bill jumped in between Jason and Newlin.

"Jason, come on!" Sookie urged.

"You're dead," Jason ignored his sister mostly, pulling a ring on his finger off and chucking it at Newlin. "Take your ring. Honesty my ass, SHITHEAD!"

"Speaking of rings..." Tessa shoved Newlin down again and grabbed the silver chain aroung his neck, yanking it off. "These are mine."

In her hand, along with the chain, were four rings three silfer with different colored stone settings, and one gold with no stone at all.

Jason had stopped to wait for Tessa. She kicked Newlin in the ribs, not as hard as Gabe had kicked her, and walked away.

"White suited mother fucker!"

"Go home, preacher boy!" Jason wrapped a freindly arm around Tessa as they walked out the double doors. "Hi, I'm Jason."

"So you are. I'm Tessa." She shook his hand. "There is probably going to be a party at Godric's nest to welcome him back. Sookie?"

"We're going." Her voice left no room for argument. She winked at Tessa. The younger girl nodded in apreciation. She needed to stay with Godric. She had the feeling he'd have a few outbursts tonight. And who better to control a 2000 year old vampire than the Daughter of the most powerful force out there?


End file.
